


"Theo, register three."

by atl_chey



Series: Thiam textposts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is a child, M/M, Theo is done with Liams shit, Theo looses Liam in walmart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atl_chey/pseuds/atl_chey
Summary: Theo looses Liam in walmart,





	"Theo, register three."

“Liam we need eggs! I want brownies!” Theo whined slamming the cabinet door shut.

“The dog needs food anyways, and I used the rest of the bedding for the bunny this morning,” Liam sighed, grabbing Theo’s truck keys off the kitchen counter.

“Hey those are mine, give them back,” Theo demanded, causing Liam to pout.

“Can’t I just drive this one time?”

“No, you almost crashed last time.”

“Did not.” 

“Did too, let’s go.”

Grumbling about how it wasn’t fair that Theo always gets to drive the truck, even though it  _ was _ his, Liam grabbed his wallet and his cell phone and walked out of the front door, leaving Theo to lock it.

“Ow!” Liam whimpered, moving his hands to cover his ass from any more unwanted smacks. Fucking Theo and his god damn kinky sexual needs.

“Don’t argue baby, stop being a child.”

“I am a child!”

“Of what?” Theo snorted, following Liam down to the car park, and unlocking his truck so both of them could get in.

“Of god, ask Stiles, he’ll tell you.” Liam pouted, switching the heat to on once the car was warmed up. For it being in the middle of winter, it was freezing, and his stupid werewolf body wasn’t keeping him warm, he’ll have to ask Derek what the fuck it’s about.

“The only thing Stiles is going to tell me is how much of an annoying toddler you are,” Theo clarified, pulling to a red light. 

“Let’s find out, shall we?”

“Liam, it’s after midnight doesn’t call him.” Theo groaned, pushing on the gas once the light was green.

“They’re both up, trust me,” Liam mumbled, pressing the green phone by Stiles’ name on his phone, and placing it on speaker, so Liam can be right, and prove Theo wrong for once. Fucking stupid stubborn chimera.

“Yes, child?” 

“Are you having sex?” Theo questioned, hearing the moan Derek most likely tried so hard to hide.

“Uh-”

“Don’t answer that, tell Liam that he is not a child of God,” Theo glared, pulling into Walmarts parking lot.

“Sorry buddy, you are far from god’s child. Maybe a child of Scott, but definitely not god,” Stiles reassured, holding back a moan himself, if he had to admit, he did it better than Derek.

“That’s it, goodbye,” Liam grumbled, pressing the end call button, and climbing out of the truck, waiting for his stupid boyfriend.

“Why do you do that?”   


“Do what?” Liam questioned, grabbing a shopping cart.

“You get mad, and act like someone who was told no, you literally pout at me like it’s all my fault,” Theo stated, following Liam around like a lost puppy.

“Because it’s always your fault,” Liam muttered, throwing a bag of frozen pizza rolls into the cart.

“It’s not  _ always  _ my fault.” Theo groaned, pushing the cart as Liam opened another freezer door.

“Yes, Theo, it is.” Liam sighed, tossing in a few bags of tater tots because he’ll be damned if they buy french fries.

Deciding it would be better for him to just shut up, and agree with everything Liam says like the good boyfriend he is, he pushed the cart to wherever the boy was headed to next. Of course, half a cart full of frozen food later, Liam decided that Theo now needed to finish getting the groceries, because he needed to go get pens.

“What else do we need?”

“Figure it out dummy, we need canned goods, and dog food, bunny bedding, and water. Could you maybe grab some cereal?”

“Liam,” Theo whined, he hated shopping alone. He always got the wrong things, and Liam always yelled at him for it. Call it rude, but he made Liam sleep on the couch for the weekend, and refused to talk to him.

“You’ll be fine you big baby,” Liam called over his shoulder before he no longer saw him.

“Fucking dickhead,” Theo grumbled, before going to get the easy stuff. Like the dog food, plus Theo thought Benny could use some treats and toys.

Checking his phone for a text from Liam occasionally asking where he was, Theo grew suspicious, it doesn’t take someone  _ that  _ long to get fucking pens and paper, does it? Though it was Liam, and he did take forever to get out of doing things. Maybe he went to go get other things and be a nice boyfriend instead, but now Theo was done shopping, or so he hoped.

“Theo Raeken, your boyfriend is at register three, Theo your boyfriend is at register three.” 

“Goddammit Liam,” Theo muttered, before making his way to the registers, looking for register three. He glared when he saw his boyfriend looking at him pouting from the bench. This was definitely new for Liam. Theo was going to kill him.

“You just gonna sit there or are you going to help me?” Theo hissed, putting the groceries on the conveyor belt.

“Sit here,” Liam responded, continuing his pout.

“Of course you are.” Theo sighed, putting the bagged items back into the cart before handing the cashier the heavier items.

“Your total is 78.67, please.” Theo nodded, taking his wallet out, and shoving his debit card into the chip reader, pressing a few buttons, and pulling it out.

“Thank you, have a nice night.” He smiled at her, checking over his receipt, before glaring back at Liam.

“You’re welcome, good luck.” The cashier smiled.

“Let’s go.”

“No, you’re going to yell at me.”

“I am not, I just want to go home, Liam come on,” Theo called over his shoulder, ready to leave the boy there.

“Fine, but if you yell at me, I’m telling Scott.” Liam got up, trailing behind him.

“Fine,” Theo muttered, putting the rest of the groceries into the truck.

“Why don’t you love me?”

“I never said that.”

“You’re being mean.”

“You disappeared.”

“My phone died.”

“Your phone was literally fully charged when we left?”

“I was playing games!”

Sighing, Theo turned around from putting the cart into the little cart house, he pushed Liam up against the side of the car and leaned in to kiss him. Liam puckered his lips, waiting for the kiss that Theo always seemed to focus so much on.

“I love you, okay?” He questioned, kissing the boy.

“Okay.” Liam smiled, dodging out of Theo’s way with the car keys in hand.

“Oh come on!” Theo groaned.

"Did you get eggs?" Liam questioned once his boyfriend climbed into the truck.

"Fuck me." Theo groaned climbing back out of the car, and marching into the star for the forgotten eggs.


End file.
